Individuals often conduct meetings to discuss various topics. For example, it is common for members of a business organization who work in the same team to conduct meetings to discuss projects on which the team is working. The individuals can meet in person, or they can conduct the meeting through a teleconference or video conference system.
Sometimes, an informal meeting can be initiated and conducted by one person calling another person and then discussing the topic of the meeting through a telephone system. In more formal situations, meeting attendees can coordinate meeting times and locations in advance of the meeting. However, as the number of potential attendees of a meeting grows, the difficulty in scheduling a meeting at a convenient time for the potential attendees can be magnified.
For example, an attendee's availability information might not be accessible due to the attendee belonging to a different organization that uses a separate email or calendar server. Moreover, existing user interfaces to schedule meetings are cumbersome and confusing for users.